Oneshot: Caught in Act
by Murasaki-en
Summary: Haha! Belated Happy Birthday jarpluck! :      gokudera x oc


**ONESHOT: Caught in Act**

Mwehehehe. Belated Happy Birthday to Jarpluck! :)) May you have sweet dreams with your one and only Gokudera-kun. XD

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is NOT mine. It belongs to Akira Amano. Gokudera may be a bit of OOC. TT_TT GOMENASAI!

All comments/critics/suggestions/corrections are appreciated. ^^

* * *

><p>"<em>My princess, I will save you, just wait for me," the warrior said. <em>

_The princess was trapped in a cave, doomed to sing and dance for the Dragon Lord as a sacrifice, tearfully nodded. She knew deep in her heart that her champion would find a way to rescue her from her terrible fate. However difficult it was to leave, the warrior boldly strode away in search for the sword that could slay his princess's captor. _

_He travelled far and wide, meeting various people and mythical creatures on his way. Enduring all perilous situations and surviving every dangerous battle, he found the weapon he sought. Along with a band of friends he made, he hurried to his princess's side. _

_He travelled east back to the dark cave. The princess was overjoyed to see her knight fulfill his vow and return. But the warrior took no notice of her. His eyes were only seeing his sworn enemy, the dragon whose spirit resides on the strongest of all female mages in the country. With intense fury and rage, he attacked her. A sword fight issued. Just as he was about to win, the dragon telepathically projected an image of his sister heavily injured and lying on a floor stained with her blood in his mind. The dragon in the form of a mage, took the opportunity to strike the stunned warrior._

"_NOO!" the Princess screamed in anguish. The dragon turned to her grinning evilly. It reached out with its sword in order to kill the Princess. To the dragon's surprise, the loyal knight and champion forced himself to defend his beloved sister (and Princess) despite of the huge wound on his forehead._

"_Too late," the dragon smirked. Those were its last words before it dropped cold on the grimy ground. The warrior's eyes widened as he caught his Princess's almost unconscious body with his hands. Immediately, they were stained red._

"_No, no! Hime-sama! Don't die! Don't die!" he pleaded for her life, tears streaked his cheeks. The Princess, struggling for a few more breaths, stretched her arm and gently stroked her brother's face. She smiled and just like that, she was gone because of the stab in her heart._

* * *

><p>"Awww… why? Why? WHY?" demanded Rana, as her eyes welled up with tears.<p>

"T-the H-hime-sama just.. d-died…" Sachie struggled with seemingly wet eyes as well.

"NOOO!" both shouted in anguish, banging their heads on the table of their desks and pounding their fists afterwards with eyes screwed up.

Everyone in class 2-A of Namimori High looked at the two childhood friends as if they were nuts (which was in a sense, true. What kind of girls joined the Mafia anyway?) Tsuna's face paled, Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera flinched.

"KAWAII! He looks so cute!" Sachie squealed, pointing at a picture of a shounen drawn in the manga they were reading earlier.

"KYAA!" Rana swooned.

Because of this, their Kya's were loud enough to be heard along the corridor. One could virtually see small red and pink hearts oozing out of Rana and Sachie's aura as they reread the overly romantic manga about the knight and the princess. Unfortunately, of all the people to stalk on the hallway, it was _him_. After a few seconds of several lopes across the corridor, _he_ cast a shadow of doom through the doorway.

"Those who disturb the peace by being noisy, meet me at the discipline office… NOW," Hibari Kyoya ordered, obviously irritated at the shrieks in the classroom.

"Eh? But Kyo-chan, class is about to start!" Sachie protested half-hoping Hibari would let them off.

"I don't care," was the unforgiving reply of the prefect.

Sachie pouted and looked so dismayed and upset that Hibari was taken aback. Instead, he grabbed the manga she clutched with both of her hands and ten of her fingers.

"O-oi!" Sachie made a move to snatch it away from Hibari but he held it high up in the air, way too tall for her to reach.

"Tch. Weak herbivore. Who gave you the right to call me Kyo-chan?" he smirked and walked away, a hand clutching the manga. The crowd which gathered on the doorway to watch the scene of the rare objection to the most frightening person in Namimori parted to let Hibari pass.

Sachie fumed. Before she could apologize to Rana, the sensei arrived and class started.

**A few lectures and snores later…**

"Gomen, gomen gomen," Sachie muttered to Rana. She sighed. "I know! In order not to make myself feel bad about losing your manga," she said, while walking and munching a few Pocky sticks which she offered to her friend, "I blame this entire fiasco on Kyo—"

"You were saying?" Hibari gave Sachie the evil eye. Apparently, he happened to be walking on the opposite direction of the two and upon hearing the bits of conversation Rana and Sachie were doing, stopped.

"Uhm…" Sachie fidgeted, her mind desperately working overtime to think of an excuse. Just in time, her sharp gaze caught the sight of an approaching figure of a specific guy with silver-ish hair. "I blame everything on uh… Gokudera-kun since he always smokes and uh… always in a bad mood?"

"Hey!" Rana indignantly complained at the mention of Gokudera's name. "What does Hayatao have to do with this?" Sachie gave her a shrug and gave her a knowing grin, her eyes sparkling with a somewhat devilish intent. Rana gulped.

"You, herbivore," Hibari motioned for Sachie, effectively interrupting the two's soon-to-start argument, "follow me. I still have to bite you to death."

"Hm?" Sachie's head turned to the direction of Hibari, "Literally or figuratively?" She inquired.

"…both" Hibari replied.

A few seconds passed until Sachie could register the meaning behind Hibari's words. Instinctively, she gingerly touched her neck (which suffered from Hibari's 'bite' a few weeks back).

"Eeh?" Sachie blushed as Hibari briskly grabbed her elbow. Without any second of hesitation, he half-dragged Sachie to the office, leaving Rana alone with Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, konban wa!" Rana brightly greeted out a greeting as she realized she hadn't done so a while ago morning due to being engrossed with the manga.

"Tch," Gokudera stomped past her.

"Oi! Gokudera-kun!" Rana called after the storm guardian. However he didn't pay her notice at all and continued walking to the general direction out of school. Stuttering into a halt, she watched as he met up with Tsuna and Yamamoto before entirely leaving the campus grounds.

"Eeh… Usually Hayato would swear at me and we would have another intense verbal battle… so why the attitude?" Rana asked herself and sighed. "Boys are so complicated," she mumbled under her breath. "Why can't be like those guys in the manga instead?" wondering if this situation would happen, she walked depressed to her house.

GLOMP.

"Rana!" Sachie gave her a surprising hug from behind. "Tomorrow's Saturday right? Let's hangout with Gokudera-kuna and the others at the newly built amusement park, okay? Reborn-san said that we were going to do some training on the way," she ratted of like a machine gun, nonstop and with speed.

"Hm…. Oh… okay?" Rana replied, still out of it. She was staring blankly into space, thinking of Gokudera too much that she didn't notice how fishy the news Sachie was saying.

Sachie sighed. Since they were close friends since birth, the latter sensed the reason behind Rana's lack of enthusiasm. "Daijoubu, everything will be okay with you two. I guarantee it." She attempted to make Rana feel better. The rest of the way home, both walked in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts.

**The next day…**

Rana dragged herself out of bed. Saturday. More sleep. As she turned back to smother herself with pillows and blankets, Sachie's voice replayed itself on her head: _let's hangout on the newly built Amusement Park on Saturday okay?_

"SATURDAY? Oh CRAP!" she shouted, hurrying to put on her everyday clothes. This was the first time she was ever late for something. Running as fast as she could, she arrived at the rendezvous point a grand total of an hour late.

"Haa.. haa.. haa.." Rana panted, leaning on the wall of the amusement park entrance, sweat forming beads on her forehead. She glanced at the people in and outside the park; she couldn't catch a glimpse of the others. "Where are they?" she asked herself. Lost in her thoughts again, she failed to discern a shadow of a person towering over her.

Gokudera scowled. He was wearing a red shirt, black jacket and white pants. "You, were are the others? Where's the tenth?" he asked, irritated.

"Huh? They're not here?" Rana replied, also confused at the turn of events. Then suddenly, it struck her. "That Sachie… she's impossible…" she muttered darkly.

"What?" when Rana failed to answer, "Well, where are they?" Gokudera demanded.

"Uh…" Rana blushed while thinking of the reply (or was it a lame excuse?) "Since we're here anyway," she fidgeted, "Why don't we uhm… enjoy ourselves for a while?"

"IDIOT! Are you NUTS?" the storm guardian of the Vongola shouted, attracting the attention of some amusement park-goers who paused for a while, staring at the two teenagers, finding the situation amusing and then walking away. Gokudera, on the other hand, was not finding Rana's proposal interesting. He was confused. A girl hadn't been as bold as her to actually indirectly ask for a date, "Tch." He grumbled then strode to the entrance booth.

"Oi! Gokudera-kun! Wait!" Rana called after him for the second time of the day."Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun! HAYATO!"

"Shut your nagging woman!"Gokudera shouted. He was in the middle of paying the entrance fee to the amusement park. He glared pointedly at Rana when she stood fixated to the ground, unbelieving. "Che, what are you waiting for? You asked for it."

"C-coming!" she replied, hurrying to Gokudera's side. She smiled brightly at him. Gokudera turned abruptly to see if she was following and was faced by this. He quickly turned his head (to hide the blush forming in his cheeks).

"Hayato, there! There! Let's ride the rollercoaster!" she jumped up and down like a little girl pointing at a track that curled at crazy angles.

Gokudera flinched at the mention of his first name, "Wha- Who gave you the right to call me that?"

"Hm? You don't like it? How about… Hayato-kun?"

"No."

"Hayato-san?"

"No."

"Hayato-chan?"

"Hell NO!"

"Just kidding, Gokudera-kun, let's ride the rollercoaster, ne? ne?" Rana asked persistently. There was no way in hell, zero percent chance of her NOT riding a rollercoaster. What was the point of going to an amusement park if you weren't going to ride those epicly fun roller coasters anyway?

Gokudera sighed. He had the feeling he was going to regret what he was going to do. What if the tenth arrived and saw him having fun without him? Gokudera paled. That would make him the worst right-hand man ever.

"Gokudera-kun?" Rana asked concerned. She saw him turn white. "Are you okay?" when he didn't make a move to answer, she continued, "Are you sick?" she put out her hand and felt Gokudera's forehead. He was at normal temperature. Her action didn't make him irritated, unlike before when the slightest touch would make him explode like a volcano, she sighed it must be about the tenth… AGAIN. "Maybe we should find Tsuna and the others first…" she suggested.

"Yeah! That would—" Gokudera brightened up as he started to reply but noticed the quick change of Rana's face. She frowned but tried to cover it up quickly with a smile. "That would be really nice but let's ride the rollercoaster first, deal?" he proceeded.

"Really? You promise?" Rana cried out in delight, and with childish rapture, she flung her arms around Gokudera and gave him a quick hug. "Yay!" she began skipping towards the said ride.

Gokudera stood still. That was a FIRST. No one had hugged him like that in a long time, well maybe except for his poison-cooking sister… shaking his head free from these thoughts, he calmly walked towards the booth to pay for the ride.

**A few squeals of glee and laughter later**,

"THAT WAS SOOOOO FUUUNN!" Rana announced out loud, this was followed by chortles of glee.

"I am never, ever going to ride something like that again…" Gokudera mumbled, covering his mouth with his hands, as vomit threatened to emerge.

"Eeh. Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian of the Vongola Family feels dizzy because of just one measly roller coaster ride," Rana proclaimed, teasing.

Yup, Gokudera just knew he was going to regret this.

"Shut up woman! You filthy, loud-mouthed… savage," he said.

"Ahahaha! You're just affected little Goku-kun," Rana continued taunting.

"Why you…" Gokudera made a move to take out his box weapon.

"Little Goku-kun's mad… " Rana cooed, she was holding her sides as she laughed maniacally.

"That's it, you're dead," he lighted his flames and punched it onto the box weapon. After a few seconds, a silver mechanism latched itself onto his arm, red flames dancing off its frame, glinting evilly in the sunlight.

"Ara, don't tell me we're going to fight in front of a lot of spectators," Rana said. True enough, Gokudera's weapon caught the attraction of some people. They began whispering on what type of show he was going to produce.

"Tch," in a flash, the weapon was gone. The spectators blinked; maybe it was just the immense heat playing tricks to their eyesight.

"Where to next?" Rana asked.

"I thought we were going to find Juudaime and the others first," Gokudera raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, right… then you try looking for them. I'm gonna buy some food, unless you want to join me, of course?" Rana smirked as Gokudera's stomach gave off a loud grumble.

"Wha- fine."

In just a matter of minutes, Rana and Gokudera stuffed themselves silly of ice cream, burgers, French fries, takoyaki, lollipops, cotton candies, and a whole bunch of other sweets and treats. Being too much concentrated with food, the two forgot about finding their fellow mafia family members (who weren't actually there). In the end, Gokudera agreed with Rana to go to a haunted house. He had hoped to see her in tears. Unfortunately, his plan backfired.

"Aww.. wee-little Goku-kun's afraid of witches and black monsters," Rana teased once more.

"Shut up!" Gokudera growled.

"Aww.. wee-little Goku-kun's gonna cry."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Wait 'til I tell Tsuna and Yamamoto-kun about this!" she grinned triumphantly.

"Don't you dare," Gokudera's voice softened into a threatening, and deadly whisper. Rana stopped. Her brain was sending out red flags, warning her of Gokudera. He was being serious. DEADLY serious.

She glanced to the side, avoiding Gokudera's intense gaze. Her eyes caught a sight of a familiar picture. It was the drawing of the shounen she and Sachie were ogling on.

"OHMIGOD! HE'S SOOO HOOT!" she squealed. Gokudera's bad mood instantly increased.

"Teme… all women are the same…" he glowered.

"Huh? Don't tell me, Gokudera-kun, are you jealous?" Rana laughed jokingly. After a few spells of giggles, she noticed, Gokudera's eyes darken for a fraction. She peered closer, her face only about five inches away from his. "Geez, Gokudera, it's just a stupid 2d drawing…. You are jeal—" she started to say.

And he kissed her. A chaste brush against the lips that had her heart pounding. As they parted, the brown-haired Rana looked up at him, blushing hard. "Gokudera! What…?"

He looked away, hand scratching his head, cheeks warm. "Yes I am, so what?"

Rana was struck dumb and rendered speechless.

_Snap._

Gokudera and Rana quickly searched for the origin of the noise that sounded suspiciously like a click of a camera.

"I got it!" Sachie smiled triumphantly holding the said mechanical device. "You guys look so cute!" she praised, staring at the picture of Gokudera and Rana together…sharing a kiss.

This galvanized the two into action. Swiftly lighting up their rings and opening their box weapons, they chased after Sachie who ran shortly (and swiftly) after her short monologue, knowing what would happen next.

Yeah, the spectators at the newly built Amusement Park had a one-day rare and unique show. They watched as Rana and Gokudera brutally punished the victorious Sachie. Mind you, there were lots of pretty colors like red and violet included.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
